In manufacturing procedures, it is often necessary to quickly and accurately index a work piece onto fixed equipment. The fixed equipment can be any of a variety of different common types of machinery such as a press brake or a punch press. Similarly, the work piece can be any of a variety of different structures including metal sheet material and the like.
Quite often different size work pieces are employed and it is necessary to readjust the machine to account for changes in dimension of the work piece. This can be a time consuming and difficult procedure which adds to manufacturing costs. The machine is often shut down and out of service for an undesirable length of time while the adjustment is being accomplished. In manufacturing procedures, it is desirable to provide for adjustment of the machinery as quickly and efficiently as possible.
Adjustment usually entails the use of an adjustable gauging mechanism as part of the machine or as an attachment. The object is to shift the engagement surface for the work piece when placed on the machine. Accordingly, there is a need for an accurate and versatile gauging assembly to permit rapid and efficient adjustment of a piece of equipment to receive stock material or work pieces of different dimensions. Naturally the gauging assembly should be of low cost, simple to operate, and usable with many different types of fixed equipment.